The subject matter disclosed herein relates to appliances such as washing machines, and more particularly to dispensing systems and the like.
Any bulk dispenser (such as, for example, a clothes washer) necessarily uses a pump to dispense additive, which is expensive and consumes energy. Also, there can be a problem of clogging associated with pumps. Additionally, the dispensing tube that carries additive alone can develop sticking in the inner wall of the tube, and after some time duration, if the washing machine is not in use, the tube can become clogged because of the accumulated additive. Further, debris formation takes place in some duration of time in the event that's the user rarely cleans the tank, which is common because in existing approaches the user is required to remove the tank for cleaning.